Lost In The Past
by British Mew
Summary: Within an hour my life fell apart, scared mentally and physically. As my new life starts, I remember the past. EQ Universe. I don't own MLP nor do I own Hasbro stock, I doubt there is gonna be one person on this site, who owns MLP or owns Hasbro stock. Main Arc.


Drop.

Drop.

Drop.

I looked to the window as the rain started to fill the view, clouding the site.

"Sweetie, where nearly there." A voice called out.

Gunshots were heard within five metres of us, we were hiding under a desk, hearing screams after every round. I turned to the one next to me holding my hand. I whispered, "…..I just want to say if we make it out of this, I love you….." I leaned to her kissing her on the lips. Just as a wave of bullets hit her and me.

"Hey, looks like we got a pair of dykes, shall I finish off the other one." A voice stated as I was laying on my back with a weight on me.

"Nah, let her enjoy staring into her dead eyes." As they walked to the next desk gunshots after gunshots.

"OH SWEET-"

* * *

"Sweetie?" the voice ran again, "Are you alright?" I jumped and turn to her reflection in the mirror.

"I'm fine, Cadence." I said in a worrying voice. She looked at me and sighed, "Your thinking about her again, aren't you." I kept silent, waiting for the topic to end.

"I know you miss her, but the past is the past it's been four years." She paused looking back at me, "I'm pretty sure she wants you to move on" I kept looking down, waiting for the topic to drop. "I'm sorry, but it happens. They still don't know the main cause of what those boys did that day." I stared outside to see buildings sweep past, as we school started to appear in the distance.

4 Years ago

I pulled into the spot I turned off my engine and waited. The time was 12:04, when he arrived moments later another car parked next to him. We both left our cars and opened our trunks revealing our German arsenal; a Maschinegewehr 42, a Maschinepistole 40, a Fallschirmjagergewehr 42, a Mauser M712 Schnellfeuer, a Lange Pistole 08, two leather great coats, a large belt of ammo, various amount of magazines and a small box of grenades and pipe bombs. I grabbed the Rifle and place the sling over my arm, as the other person sling the Submachine gun over his arm and Pistols to the trench coat latch, as I picked up the Machine gun and loaded it with ammo covering it with my coat with the ammo wrapped around me. I pulled out one more thing a Walther PPK, Which I tucked in my breaches.

I turned to him, "Let's do this, Darken." We closed the trunk and walked towards the school trailing behind trying to hide the gun. As we made it into the school we walked past students holding hands laughing and hugging. I made me smile as their reaction was going to change. We reached our target the cafeteria. My Friend opened the door to see my placement, a rail with view of the room, with hundreds of students.

I stood there with Darken, I closed my eyes, only to hear, "Let's do it."

3….

I opened my coat, releasing the wrapped ammo, lifting it up as the belt clanged with the ground.

2….

I placed the gun on the rail having the bipod gripping onto the rail, as people slowly turned around. As he pulled out his SMG to watch for escapees.

1….

I turned the safety off, breathed out and opened my eyes.

0…..

As I pulled the trigger a ray of bullets left the barrel ripping to the flesh of the students as I slowly panned form the left to the right as they dropped like flies as a scream is traveling throughout the room. As the gun clicked signalling the guns exhaust of ammo, I threw off my coat and grabbed the rifle of my arm as my friend walked through the cafeteria, finishing off the wounded. We both left the cafeteria pistols, rifle and SMG in hand through the corridors, shooting on site.

We walked through the school throwing grenades, walking up to the library. We looked in seeing people under desks, as we walked in Darken walked to the main desk peaked under the desk "Hello, Teach." Before a wave a gunfire echoed in the library and a single gunshot to finish. I walked towards a desk and shot two rounds into each occupant as Darken did the same to the next and the next. As he got to one desk I hear him announce after firing his Mauser into one of the victim heads,

"Hey, looks like we got a pair of dykes, shall I finish off the other one." I looked at the pair as the strand of saliva chopped down like a tree raining down I notice the bullet wounds in her side she would live. "Nah, let her enjoy staring into her dead eyes." I stated before walking off to the next desk as I fired into the crouch of the next victim.

"OH SWEET-" I cut it off with a bullet in the eye, we kept killing and killing till the girl was the only living victim left. As we left the room we walked towards the drama room as there was a practice happening before hand. As we approached the door I slowly turned the handle to find it's locked. I turned to Darken, "Give me the 'paste'." Darken smiled and reached into his coat and brought out a large syringe of a cream liquid.

"Let's hope your chemical knowledge paid off." I encased the door hinges and area of the lock with the paste before handing it back to Darken and walked back. I aimed my sights to the paste and fired, within a second the explosion rippled through the school; I was blinded by the explosion as my ears started to ring as someone slammed a hammer into a bell while I was under it. I looked towards where the door was, It wasn't there it blown off into the room as wave of screaming coming from the now open room I turned to Darken, "Shit man, should that happened?" Darken laughed, "I made it heavily concentrated that ratio was ten times larger then what it should be" I laughed with him as we walked into the recently opened room.

As we walked through the lightly smoked slowly turning to the group of students. We aimed our guns towards them and went open season. Screams echoing throughout the theatre as bullet to bullet enters body to body, until the bolt clicked, my final mag; I threw the rifle on the ground, pulled my pistol out and chambered the round, before unleashing once again.

I walked up to a group of students shaking while clutching their wounds I smiled I holstered my pistol and grabbed my dagger keeled to one who was laying on his back putting pressure on his wound I placed the dagger above the right side of his rib cage and slowly pushed.

The yell in pain rings through the ears of the alive as the male tried to resist my force by pushing me and the dagger, but I over-powered him as the dagger lowered millimetre by millimetre into his chest. "P-p-p-p-ple-e-e—ease s-s-s-s-stop" I heard him stutter, my grin grew as I lunged the rest of the dagger into him, his eyes widened as I started to hear a metallic filled gargle coming from his throat. "Look me in the eye." I told him, his eyes glanced into mine as I twisted the dagger as his gargle-filled screams die down, Darken threw his exhausted SMG on the ground and watched me, "Enjoying yourself" I smiled and stood up, "You out of ammo?" he nodded, "Only have the three mags for the Mauser." I sighed "The end is near."

As we walked into the hallway our ears reunited with the echoing alarm, along with the shallow ocean within the hallways from the sprinklers drenching our tunics. We continued walking along until we walked up to a set of bathrooms. We walked into the male bathroom to see six students huddling together. As Darken opened fire I followed suit; adding six more to the tally.

As we entered the female bathroom, we see a different but similar site. I say 4 female students' two seniors and two junior students. The school decided to combine late elementary, middle, and high school together, to give the juniors a role model from the high school, it saved the government one third the costs as the school had the space of a university. The seniors were shielding them, we aimed at them, but…

I couldn't fire…..

I heard a single gunshot before a click, Darken was out of ammo; completely. I notice the one he shot was on the floor holding her side where the bullet entered. I removed my finger from the trigger and handed the Luger to Darken. Five more shots and 3 more dead, all that's left in this room is a junior. I watch darken take out his knife and drag the junior away from the corpse of the late senior. He laid out the girl on her back as she was crying and shaking, like she watched her pet die while in freezing cold water. Darken held the knife up in the air be never plunged

Instead he unzipped his fly in his breaches…

I pulled the Walther out under my tunic, and fired two shots into the girls head.

I turned to Darken as he started to get up I grabbed him and shoved him to the wall with the Walther's barrel in his gut. "Darken that is sick, beyond everything. We have killed so many people today, more than anyone by two people, and you want to rape a young girl." Darken stared back at me without emotion, "We did this to get back at them for taunting our opinions and beliefs. Not to rape them, in many aspects murder is better than rape. We are mass murders, we don't want to add rapists, to that list. For fucks sake, she was an eight year old girl." He still stared at me, "What about that girl in the library, I bet she would love it in front of her dead girlfri-"*bang* I shot round into his gut, *bang* into his chest, *bang* into his throat.

I watch his side down the wall gripping his throat. I fired once more into his head. I tower over his body as I moved the magazine and un-chambered the gun, one bullet left; for me.

I left the female bathroom and walked back to the library as I heard a voice shouting "GO, GO, GO" from below, I have about five minutes. I entered the library as I hear the sirens outside, alarm inside and now the silent side of a girl sobbing I turned to her, she still hugging her girlfriend.

I turn towards the couch and sat down. I looked at a desk In front of me It was one of the kids who gave us turmoil, He was crying before I shot him. I pulled out the Walther, the magazine and the bullet. I loaded the bullet into the magazine before loading it into the gun.

Before I chambered the bullet, I pulled out a small capsule, and opened it.

A pill, a hydrogen cyanide pill…..

We planned to end it by me shooting Darken and me biting the pill and shooting myself. I placed the pill in-between my molars, as I chambered the gun. As I placed the gun to my head a voice yells "Freeze!" I pull the trigger and bit down.

I opened my bloodshot eyes to hear the sentence "FREEZE!" before a gunshot was heard. I held tight to her, rocking waiting. "Sir, we got one alive." I was found, I was safe….she was dead….

"Miss, what is your name?" I heard.

"Miss, what is-"

* * *

"….your name, please?"

I shook my head and stood up towards the classroom.

"uhh, Hello I'm Twi-Twilight Sparkle, I've moved here from Silverton transferring from Mentoline High-" I was interrupted from gasps before a male asked, "Where you there in the shooting?" I looked down and touched on of the scars covered by my top, "I was the only injured survivor."

"Do you know why you lived?" I hear the teacher ask. I inhaled and exhaled, "Because of-of my relationship, love life as you say, she died on me after both of us were shot, but Elintine , didn't finish the kill stating, "You can stare into to your dykes lifeless eyes", before walking to the next victim a few metres away."

"May I ask Twilight, who was she?" I inhaled once again and exhaled "Her name was Su-"I was interrupted by the door opening "Sorry I'm late,-"my blood froze as I started to hear this voice "-morning traffic is crazy." I cranked my neck towards the girl, with a similar voice. "Sunset Shimmer?" she turned and looked at me "Oh, hey Twilight your back." She placed her hand on her hip, "What's up?" I stalled as my mind faltered as my sight became blurred, I fell into the dark abyss.

Teacher POV

"Oh dear, uh Applejack and Rainbow can you take Twilight to the Infirmary." I watched the two students grab an arm and placed it over their shoulder, before leaving.

"So why is Twilight here, and why did she faint?" Sunset asked. I turned to her, "She transferred here, and it's this world's Twilight apparently. Didn't you get the e-mail?" Sunset looked blankly. I sighed "She was talking about the person she loved that she lost in the Mentoline Massacre -"I stopped myself. I turned on the LCD Screen and opened my Computer.

"What are you searching for?" Sunset asked, "Mentoline High is known as the Inter-relation school, or 7 in 10 students are in a relationship within the school; A friend of mine works there, They post the Relationships in the year book as it was an open thing, But after the shooting they created a page for the lost and ended relationships. I just need to find-"My eyes widened as I find the Image and quotation.

" _Here is the final Image of the 'Sunlight' ship captured hours before the shooting, Sunset was killed, while Twilight was wounded. She was found crying while hugging Sunset's body"_

* * *

Now, I know this is a touchy subject given the day….but it's something that brewed in my mind, and something that isn't seen much. I came to mind and I wanted to write and publish it.

I would like to say that I have nothing against, victims and victims' families of school shootings.

I will say that there will be a Sequel, and a side story prequel collection in the future. I don't know when they will be published but they will happen. Otherwise RR and I will see you again.

-British Mew (A.K.A. some cunt on the internet)


End file.
